show me your bones
by LovelySpiral
Summary: Perhaps you'll be the one - DelHibi.
1. one

_Something's missing._

The thought strikes him, fast and sharp like an arrow out of the shadows, and he's much too drunk, isn't he? He's sure he hasn't had _that_ much. He stumbles outside, rests against the wall.

Delic taps his foot to the beat pulsating from inside the club, looks up at the sky.

_The city lights are brighter than the stars_, he muses. _What would it be like to share this with someone?_

What a strange thought - is he lonely? Is what he's been feeling sadness?

The funny feeling that creeps up in his chest -

It can't be. It's just the alcohol.

_This is the dream that's become my everyday existence - I'm happy, aren't I? Why wouldn't I be?_

_How could I be tired of this already?_

"Delic!" Psyche Orihara's voice pulls his head out of the clouds. Delic turns to his friend and tosses him a lazy smile. It's fine, it's all fine.

"What? I'm on break."

"Time to come back inside! It's Friday, you know we'll be busy!" Psyche grins. "I get to sing tonight, are you with me?"

"Ah, you're singing?" Delic says, surprised. "No, I'm not. My throat's been hurting, actually."

Psyche gives him a look. "Has it? Is that why you've been sounding huskier?"

"Maybe." Delic laughs, shrugs.

"Boo!" Psyche pouts. "I sound better with you!"

"I know." Delic smirks, following him back inside. He pauses to give Yuki, a fellow hostess, a kiss on the cheek. "How are things?"

Yuki had mentioned something about girlfriend trouble last Tuesday.

"Yuki's been proposed to again!" Psyche says, a bit smug that he knew this first. "And she threw wine at the guy cause he was really sleazy!"

"What he said." Yuki says with a little laugh. "Oh, welcome, welcome!"

A group of girls have entered, quietly giggling.

Yuki greets them, and then the girls separate, each led away by a host.

The shortest one stands before him. She's not bad looking, with dark bangs and wide brown eyes, and Delic wonders if they'd ever end up being something more like what happened with Tsugaru and Psyche.

_I just knew when I saw him, Delic!_

Was he supposed to 'just know?' Feel butterflies and see fireworks? Psyche may be a romantic, but he isn't. What a stupid mood he's in tonight, really!

But he can't help thinking -

Is that what's missing? _Love? _

Maybe it'll find him soon enough... It wouldn't be that bad, if he could be smiling and laughing like Tsugaru and Psyche. Those two, who are always curving in so close into each other, so utterly happy that the other is by their side.

The girl is blinking up at him expectantly.

Delic puts his hand on the small of the her back, smiles. "Hello."

Her smile is shy but steady; she takes the drink he offers with a soft thank you.

Yuki drifts by them, bracelets gently clinking, almost in beat with Psyche's love song. No doubt Tsugaru would be in the crowd somewhere.

_Lucky Psyche, getting to sing tonight. But hell - my head aches._

He can't wait for this night to be over, when he can go home and sleep.

* * *

It happens as he brushes his lips against the girl's cheek.

Yuki's voice floats over, saying _I'm sorry I don't have the money right now but if you'll just wait -_

He bids goodbye to his client, edges over to see what's going on. Psyche is still singing - clearly he hasn't noticed, and Delic feels a flash of annoyance towards his friend, but if their positions were swapped, he wouldn't notice either.

Two men in dark suits are standing there, and Delic flashes them a cheery grin before tugging on Yuki's arm.

"Help me with something?" He asks. "In the back."

"It'll be a moment." She smiles, grasps his hand. Her slender fingers have a surprisingly tight grip.

Yuki takes him out the back door and breaks into a sprint.

* * *

Delic's legs feel like they're about to give out.

"Hey, where are we going?" He coughs. This is the fifteenth time he has asked her, and this is the fifteenth time that silence is his answer.

He desperately wants to know what's going on. The city lights are a blur, dust is swirling up into his eyes, and her hand is clammy in his - this is not the calm, clean woman who works alongside him on Fridays. This is a frantic mess of a girl who's made a mistake.

And she's dragged him into it.

They stop at the station, where she removes her heels and answers his questions in a breath. Her name_ is_ Yuki, she's not a spy, sorry, and she needs to leave, but she brought him along because those guys could've killed him.

She goes up on her toes, kisses his cheek. "You've been a friend to me - sure, it's our job, but you didn't let go of my hand the entire way, you know?"

Her sad smile, twisted up at the corner, makes his head hurt.

"Who's chasing you?" Delic asks. "Who were they?"

"Have you heard the name Hibiya?" The very woman who has shared drinks and laughs with him is now shaking. "Promise me you'll stay away from him, and then maybe I'll see you again someday. I'd like to."

"Same here." Delic takes her hand, puts on his familiar, confident grin. "You'll be okay. Don't worry." The words feel heavy, but it puts a spark in her eyes and she waves to him as she gets on the train.

He wonders if she'll be alive tomorrow. How far would Yuki be running? Would someone be waiting for her when she got there? There are six men in suits among the crowd, but they could be anyone.

_Hibiya... Who are you?_

He sheds his white jacket - it's too hot, really, to be running in suits - and calmly begins to ask around about a man named Hibiya.

* * *

The Prince feels sick, like his throat might close up and then he won't be able to speak.

The murmurs of_ your highness_ are low and anxious.

This is what his family has disintegrated into, and it's so, so cold.

_(don't leave me behind!)_

Closing his eyes, the Prince lets himself be carried away.

When will he just be able to sleep?

He can't sleep yet - it's too crowded in here, voices whispering and curling around him like cigarette smoke.

He looks up to see that there's a man standing in front of him, cigarette clamped between his lips (so _that's_ where the smoke is from) and dressed in an odd combination of pink and white - somehow, it fits him. His underlings have shifted back into the dark corners, but he can feel their eyes on him.

He stands, manages to keep his voice strong. "What do you want?"

_The court is closed. Come back tomorrow._

The man is looking at him curiously. "_You're_ Hibiya?"

"Yes." Hibiya responds, lifting his chin. "Who are you?"

"The name's Delic."

"Delic." The name rolls off his tongue pleasantly, easily. A strange name for a strange looking man. "What's brought you here?"

"Come outside with me, and we'll talk there." Delic jerks his head towards the door.

Like he'd go somewhere with a complete stranger! His gun is at his hip, but what a shame it would be to mar such a handsome face. He likes this man, this Delic. There's an air about him.

_Ne, he'd make a fine jester. _

"Very well." Hibiya replies, waving his underlings away. "Leave us be. You get two minutes."

* * *

Hibiya is a pale, slight child, nothing like Delic would've imagined. He's clad in a white shirt, white boots and black pants, a gold crown crookedly placed on his dark hair. It almost swallows him up, his clothes, but his face is so very serious.

He's beautiful, fiery eyes gazing up at him - and he barely reaches Delic's shoulder when he stands, how cute.

_I want to take care of you._

Hibiya follows Delic outside, blinking up at the stars. "... They are nice."

"Don't you come out at all?"

"Not much." Hibiya murmurs, tugging uncomfortably at his shirt, making sure it's perfectly crisp.

Delic chuckles. "Tell me about you. How old are you?" The Prince could be a man, could be anywhere from sixteen to his twenties.

_Please be in your twenties. I don't wanna go to jail. _

"Why should I tell you that?" Hibiya says suspiciously, nose scrunching up, and God, he's cute. Really, really cute - how can this be the guy Yuki's running from?

_Yuki..._

"What do you do?" Delic says lightly, but his eye is beginning to throb in irritation. How stupid of him, getting hung up on Hibiya's looks; must be the alcohol? But still, it wasn't that much. "You and your boys."

"I do not do much." He sighs, folding his arms. Either he's cold or uncomfortable, or both. "These minutes are passing far too slowly. Make your point."

"You know a girl named Yuki?" Delic keeps his tone casual, throws in a charming smile.

"Ah. Are you her boyfriend, then?" Hibiya tilts his head, his curious almost-gold eyes fixed on the host. "Swooping in to get revenge?"

"I'm just her friend."

"She made a deal and she couldn't hold it up... If you make a deal with me, I expect you to keep it."

"... So, anyone can make a deal with you?" An idea forms in the host's mind. It buzzes in his stomach, fills him with an impish excitement.

Immediately, those eyes snap back up to him. "Do you desire one?"

"Very perceptive of you, huh?" Delic murmurs. "Yeah. I do."

They're standing close, close enough for the gun to jab into his stomach and finish him, because this boy is told be to ruthless but there are ways to get into his favor. Others say he's simply a pawn for something greater and Delic just wants to know - to know absolutely everything about the beautiful boy in front of him.

"Then request it and be on your way." Hibiya says quietly, tongue flicking out to lick his lips.

Is he nervous? He can't be, not with the way he's looking up at Delic through his eyelashes.

"Let me stay by your side." Delic says, the words stumbling out, because hell! How can he think straight with those golden eyes looking at him like that?

"... What?"

"I want to get to know you."

_Tear me apart but just let me glimpse inside your mind - what's going on behind your eyes? _

Hibiya blinks in surprise. "Why would you want such a thing? Why would I allow it?"

"Because I'm going to make you fall for me." Delic says cheerfully. "I've never failed."

For a moment, the only sound is cars rushing by and the pounding of Delic's heart

_( it goes, oh God oh God danger danger danger - )_

and then the Prince speaks.

"There's a first time for everything. If you lose?" A smirk dances on his lips, his hand ghosting back down to his gun.

"Do what you wish with me. If _you_ lose, you're going to let Yuki off the hook." There's determination in Delic's eyes. "Prepare to lose."

"I should be telling you that."

There are no fireworks or butterflies but something's twisting inside of him, and this could be it, this could be what's been missing.

"We'll see." Delic hums, and bids him goodnight.

* * *

_a/n: Hibiya's not a literal prince in this - I thought this angle might be kind of interesting, let me know what you think. Feedback is much appreciated!_


	2. two

There's a golden flash in the crowd, but it's just a girl's birthday tiara. Delic takes a drag off his cigarette, faintly disappointed.

He hasn't been able to get the golden-eyed man out of his mind. It's too intriguing - what would he find if he took Hibiya apart?

_(perhaps he would find nothing at all)_

"Wah, what's with that face?" Psyche peers up at him. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm just tired." Delic mumbles, which isn't an complete lie. "But it's okay, I can deal with it. I've had worse nights."

"What else? You're not telling me something! Are you still worried about Yuki? I'm sure she'll be fine! She's a strong lady - maybe she's a fairy!" The dark-haired man exclaims with a giggle.

"Maybe. Did she mention any trouble to you?" Delic says curiously.

"No! But she was tangled up with those hunters!" When Psyche gets excited, he waves his hands around and his eyes light up. He's so vivid, it's surprising he's settled with someone like Tsugaru. "Those guys are bad news!"

_Hunters? Oh - Hibiya's men._

"What do you think about them?" Delic pauses, notices a ring on Psyche's hand. "Tsugaru proposed to you?"

"Ah, yeah!" Psyche says happily. "I said yes!"

"When were you going to tell me? I'm so hurt, Psyche-chan!" Delic clutches at his chest, crosses his eyes; Psyche laughs, loud and free, and this is one of the things he loves about his best friend.

"I was going to tell you after you told me about Hibiya." Psyche says when their laughter stops.

Delic sputters, taken off guard. "How do you know about that?"

"Everyone knows! You asked the Prince to be with you - that's the most dangerous deal anyone's asked for. Hibiya has blood on his hands." Psyche says. "He can be heartless, Delic. You're my best friend, I don't want you to get hurt."

By everyone, he means the underground.

Sometimes he forgets how sharp his friend really is, how much he likes to poke and pry.

"Heh. I guess you know everything there is." Delic looks up at the sky, putting a new cigarette in his mouth. The gray clouds above them rumble with a promise of rainfall. "D'you think I'm stupid?"

"Of course I do! Ah, Delic, you're going to ruin your singing voice!" Psyche's been saying this since high school, and stopped caring since graduation. He of all people knows how stubborn Delic is, but chastising him has become a habit.

"So the Hunters." Delic blows a smoke ring in Psyche's face. "What do people say about them?"

"I personally think they're fine." Psyche waves the smoke out of his face, pouting. "If you're going to make a deal, keep it. They play fair - until you piss 'em off, anyway. As for your Hibiya, they'll do anything to protect him. They've served his family for ages, but they're not what they used to be, you know?"

His Hibiya. A smile quirks the host's lips at those words. "I'm surprised that Psyche-chan is so smart!"

"Ne, I know everything!"

With a quick look at the sky, they duck into a nearby store to avoid the storm.

Rain reminds Delic of loneliness - something he doesn't like to think of.

* * *

Hibiya dreams of pink and white stars. They burn bright even as he awakens with a soft yawn.

"Morning!" Erika Karisawa pokes her head into his room, dark braids tumbling around her shoulders. Her cheeks are flushed - she must've run up here, or met up with Walker.

"Karisawa." He says, fatigue making his voice thick. "Find me everything you can on that man. The one from last night."

"Delic?" She says. "He was cute, wasn't he?"

"I won't lose. Not to him. Who does he think he is, to speak to me so impudently?" Hibiya's words lose their bite as he yawns, pale hands coming up to cover his mouth.

"He thinks he's your future lover." Erika winks, grins. "So so! When are you going to see him?"

"Is that for you to ask?"

"I think he can be good for you." She says softly, and then she laughs, delighted at his red face. Erika Karisawa is one of his strangest, but also the most loyal. "Are you coming downstairs soon, Hibi-chan?"

_We're friends, Hibi-chan! I won't leave ya, don't worry!_

"I'll be down in a moment." He sighs - he has long ago given up on the 'Hibi-chan' nickname - and closes his eyes again. "Get me that information, ne?"

"Of course, your highness." She sings, kissing the top of his head. He swats her away and goes to take a bath.

His thoughts return to Delic - what an odd man. No one had ever requested such a thing in such a brash manner.

But it came back to that woman, Yuki. It was clear that the man thought he could manipulate Hibiya's feelings in order to help his friend. But there was something else there, as well - a genuine curiosity, the reckless kind that had offered such a deal.

A dark chuckle escapes his lips.

The hot water soon turns cold and his fingers prune, but he keeps sitting until Erika knocks carefully on the door. Then he dries himself, dresses, and goes downstairs.

Heads dip and greetings are murmured.

He walks past them, goes outside onto the balcony. It's still dark, the stars dim and distant.

Delic likes them. He could tell from the way the other's face and posture had relaxed, how his eyes had flickered up to the sky, how a smile tugged at his lips when Hibiya had agreed that the stars were nice.

Standing out in the cold, Hibiya can't understand why Delic thought so, or why he himself had thought they were beautiful last night.

Perhaps it was the way they had reflected off the man's magenta eyes.

* * *

It's three days before he sees Hibiya again.

He gets off the stage, grinning, promising Psyche he'll sing again tomorrow when he hears a quiet _not bad for a fool_.

Delic whips around, startled, and there stands Hibiya, dressed simply in dark pants and a white shirt. He doesn't have his crown.

"Couldn't stay away from me?" Delic purrs, wrapping his arms around Hibiya, who would like to move away but doesn't.

_(he won't lose)_

"How indecent." The Prince murmurs, breath hot against Delic's neck. He slips out of the host's embrace gracefully, resumes leaning against the wall.

"How've you been, Hibi-chan?" Delic says cheerfully.

"Don't use such names." Hibiya scowls. "Is your work almost done?"

"I'll take off anytime for you!" Delic smiles. Hibiya doesn't, but grabs Delic's wrist and takes him outside. Delic can feel Psyche's gaze burning into his back.

They tumble out the door and into the streets.

"Ah... It's snowing." Delic says, eyes widening. "Since when? I didn't notice!" He lights up a cigarette, watching the smoke mingle with the snowflakes. Ikebukuro has been painted in white, the black outfits of businessmen and woman stark against the scenery as they hurry along.

"Since this evening. I wish it would stop." Hibiya says quietly. "I hate the cold."

"I love it." Delic releases a puff of smoke into the air. "Snow's beautiful."

The snow has settled in Hibiya's dark hair, on top of his eyelashes. His lips and cheeks are red from the cold.

_He's breathtaking._

Impulsively, Delic shrugs off his jacket and puts it around Hibiya's shoulders. "Here."

Hibiya's cheeks turn redder, but he pulls the jacket tighter and begins to walk. "Come on."

They walk in silence down the street, and then Hibiya says curiously, "So why work at a host club?"

"I love people." Delic says immediately. "I like meeting them, and some of them turn out to be some great friends. All the personalities are really cool, and their stories and jobs and just about everything!"

Yuki's face flashes in his mind, but his smile doesn't waver.

"That's stupid." Hibiya scoffs.

"It's how I feel." Delic shrugs. "You can call me stupid, it won't change anything. Why get involved with a gang, hm?"

Hibiya frowns. "It's always been that way."

"What, even when you were a kid?"

"Yes."

"Really? That's how you grew up?" Delic raises an eyebrow, surprised. He'd grown up with his cousins, went to public school, graduated, got a job. What kind of life did the Prince live?

Hibiya nods curtly. Story time is over. The silence settles around them with the snow once more. Delic notes with amusement that Hibiya needs to take three steps to match one of his, and slows down. "Hey, Hibi-chan."

"What?"

"Let me take you out tomorrow, alright? When you have time, call me. I'm sure you can get my number, being... you and all. I really do want to get to know you."

"Why?" Hibiya tilts his head to look up at him. His expression is unreadable, and hell, he really, _really_ wants to kiss him.

"You're fascinating, and you agreed to play with me." Delic smirks. Quickly, he stoops down and kisses Hibiya's cold, soft lips.

"... Don't try that again, idiot." Hibiya murmurs when they break apart. "Or I'll cut out your tongue."

"How mean!" If he's serious -

Well, it doesn't matter. He feels more alive than he has in months.

"I'll call you at seven." Hibiya says softly. "Don't disappoint me."

* * *

_a/n: Feedback would be much appreciated, thank you! I hope you guys are enjoying this! _


	3. three

It's almost seven. Six more minutes.

_Will he call?_ Delic thinks, because he doesn't know what rules Hibiya is playing by but he can't stop thinking about soft pink lips.

The host turns his phone over in his hands, his heart thudding faster than his footsteps.

_See what you do to me? _

Three minutes to seven.

He's cradling the phone now, fingers too slippery to find his lighter, and that's when he hears the gunshot.

He almost drops his phone.

The crowd keeps moving.

There's another shot. The chatter of the people lulls but they continue walking, black heels going _click click click. _

Delic steps back, takes two steps forward. There's a glint of gold in the alley and he goes forward and whispers, "Hibiya?"

Magenta eyes meet gold, and he's drowning, he's goddamn drowning in them.

The gun is in Hibiya's hands, he's the one who shot it - he has blood going down from his sleeve, and it's not his.

"You just -" Delic fumbles for words. He feels frozen, heavy.

_Hibiya._

It was one things to hear rumors and disregard them, but this was different, so, so different, and Delic Heiwajima had never 'been out of someone's league' but Psyche was right, wasn't he?

He feels like a kid all over again, arguing with Shizuo over whose fault it was that the house was wrecked. And it was always Shizuo who took the fall, but his eyes would be calm -

"He tried to kill me first." Hibiya says softly. "Would you rather have me dead? After what I did to your precious Yuki?"

_(what are the rules of their game again?)_

"What - no, I don't want anyone dead! And Yuki's still alive, isn't she?" Delic breaks into a cold sweat. "She is, right?"

She had helped him out on his first day, showed him the ropes. She'd winked and bought him a drink, sealed their friendship.

_Say, Delic, I'm glad you're here. I don't have many friends..._

The Prince watches nonchalantly as an underling removes the man's body.

"Tell me she's alive." Delic says. "Please. She's my _friend_, Hibiya."

"If she's fast, and if she's ready to keep up her end of the bargain when she gets caught, she's alive." Hibiya's eyes flicker down to the ground. He seems to be uneasy with the urgency in the host's voice.

"What does that mean?" Delic gestures, frantic and frustrated. "What the hell does that even mean?"

"Have some faith in your friend." Hibiya looks irritated, and then thoughtful. "... ne, it's seven o' clock."

He looks at Delic expectantly.

Delic blinks, swallows. "I'll still take you out, but we're getting you cleaned up first, you're pretty banged up. C'mon, my apartment's this way."

He's crazy, he's got to be crazy.

_(but he has to win)_

* * *

Hibiya doesn't wince as Delic treats his wounds.

"Who were you fighting with?"

"Some man thought he could cheat fate."

"Hibi-chan believes in fate?"

Delic's soft touches linger, his lips close to the other's neck as he dabs at the Prince's arm. The pale white arms are so much thinner than his own.

"Do you?" Way to _not_ answer the question.

"I don't." Delic shrugs. "I like to think I'm making my own decisions."

"Hm."

They kiss, and Delic wonders if this will happen more often, if this is a piece of Hibiya he can steal and keep - how many people have kissed the person in front of him?

The thought makes his fists clench. He wants this one as his own.

He wants someone to stay at his side.

"When I was younger, I used to wear a paper crown." Hibiya says suddenly. His hands are long, with tapering fingers, and they rest on Delic's shoulders.

"Cute."

"... It's still paper."

The way they're speaking, quietly leaning into each other, reminds Delic of Psyche and Tsugaru.

Again, a soft brush of lips.

Why is Hibiya letting him do this? He doesn't trust Delic, but that's fine for now.

Hell, what is he supposed to say?

So much - he wants to say so much to this boy, to kiss the haunt out of those eyes, to make the proud head bow.

Hibiya's dragging his hand across Delic's jaw. "Ne, weren't you going to take me out?"

"I was. I am." The man smiles, unexpected and bright, and Hibiya's breath catches.

* * *

"Tsu-chan!" Psyche calls, unlocking the door to his home. "Where are you?"

"Here." Tsugaru calls back, and Psyche pads through the house, pretending he is on an adventure to find his lord. The couch becomes a dragon and the fridge becomes a snow storm, and he fights his way to the bedroom where his lover stands.

"Got you!" Lithe arms wind around Tsugaru's waist.

"It seems you have." Tsugaru turns, leans down, and kisses his lover.

Tsugaru is sweet, chaste, and tastes like vanilla. They break apart, and Tsugaru begins dropping butterfly kisses on the other man's forehead, cheek, neck - anything.

Psyche hums _c'mon sunshine, wake me when the morning comes_ because it's an old favorite of theirs, even though Tsugaru doesn't know all the words.

"How was your day?" Tsugaru breathes against Psyche's skin.

"Boring!" Psyche wails. "I didn't get to sing today! And Delic left on break and didn't come back!"

"Delic?"

"I'm worried." Psyche says softly. "About him and Hibiya."

There's a beat of silence, and then Tsugaru lights up his pipe. They pass it back and forth silently.

"What do we do?" Psyche asks, somewhat calmer by now. The smoke drifts out their open window as they lean against each other.

Tsugaru takes the pipe out of his mouth and says, "With those two, we can only wait and see, and hope for the best."

* * *

Their date turns out to be a very boring (in Delic's opinion) movie on medieval times, and dinner turns out to be a very plain meal (in Hibiya's opinion) back at Delic's apartment.

It was easy to lose himself in idle chatter, but the conversation has lapsed and he can't stop seeing blood -

Delic swallows, tries to compose himself.

"Why?" Delic blurts out as Hibiya hands his plate over.

"Hm?"

"Why? Why stay in a gang? Hell, you're leading it, right? Do you like it?" Delic says.

"I love it. The city's asleep - I want to break it down, watch everything change around me." Hibiya's looking right through him, eyes focused on a fantasy of ashes. "I hate it when things are dull. I want to be entertained."

"Don't you have me for that?" Delic tries to keep a playful tone, but the thought that Hibiya might throw him to the side as soon as he gets 'dull' is unsettling. This is the most the other man has ever opened up to him, and it's making him stomach twist.

But he won't be thrown to the side. He won't. They have a deal, one that he intends to win.

"You liked her, didn't you?" Just like that, the subject changes. "Yuki."

"As a friend, yeah." Delic shrugs. What was Hibiya bringing her up for?

"Do you like me?"

He doesn't know what pretty words to use in times like this - when Hibiya's quiet and his golden eyes gleam with something sharp and sad - so he goes for honesty.

"Yeah." He pulls Hibiya closer, laughing when the little prince stumbles. "I like you a lot. I don't know why, but I do."

"Fool." Hibiya murmurs. "But you're not so bad yourself."

_(what is it about you that draws me in?)_

* * *

_a/n: please tell me how I'm doing, guys, it'd mean a lot! _


	4. four

Soft breathing fills the apartment. One man sleeps while the other stays awake. His thoughts are too loud.

Hibiya thinks of the kisses he has received before, thinks of how he stood still like a porcelain prince. He thinks of how warm, how comforting it is to be in Delic's arms, to have kisses rained on him like a soft spring shower.

He turns to the man, thinks that he looks tired.

Hibiya slowly reaches out his hand to stroke Delic's bleached-blonde hair. The lump in his throat never seems to go away unless he's with this man. His fingers trip down the bridge of Delic's nose, down to the slightly parted lips.

_(kisses shared in the snow)_

The lump's back, but it feels almost natural these days to be carrying a heaviness around in his chest. Delic groans in his sleep, moving closer to Hibiya. A smile curls Hibiya's lips.

_Mine._

Sirens blare in the distance, startling the Prince. His legs are tangled with Delic's in the white sheets; with a huff, he scrambles out of the bed to the window.

The world stops.

Those are _his_ men, cuffed and bloody. Mouth dry, he watches them and the members of _that _rival gang (the name fails him) brawl with the police. What are they fighting about… they had told him earlier, but he can't remember.

His family's falling apart and he's almost sure he's falling in love.

Delic's kisses are quickly becoming an addiction; Hibiya finds the world melting away and it's just Delic, white and pink standing out against the blackness.

Surely Delic's still around because he's beautiful. That's how it's always been. He's revered for his pretty white skin and his golden eyes, the sway of his lithe body, yet -

The host always tries to make him laugh. No one has tried before (perhaps Karisawa had, once?) but he doesn't treat him like anyone else does. The way Delic looks at him makes him feel like he's the only one in the world worth paying attention to. Delic's not giving up on him – yet.

_But soon he'll get sick of me,_ Hibiya thinks. _I'll stop being exciting and new and then there's Yuki -_

A quiet sigh breaks through his lips. This was only meant to be a game, a distraction! How could he be thinking of such things, when his responsibility was with his family?

He returns to the bed.

Delic shifts, his arm slinging across Hibiya's bare waist. Delic himself is quite beautiful, even as he rests - the bright magenta eyes are hidden and confident smirk are gone, replaced with a sort of weariness. What's he dreaming of?

"Are you dreaming of me?" Hibiya murmurs, leaning in to kiss Delic's forehead. "I hope you are."

_I want you to teach me. Teach me how to move on and forget and teach me how to be free. _

Delic mumbles something unintelligible, and Hibiya curls into him and closes his eyes.

* * *

Delic is absolutely positive something changed between them that night, no matter if Hibiya left before the host had even gotten up.

_(he'll be back)_

He shuffles to the kitchen, makes breakfast. He has his daily good-morning text from Psyche, a few calls and messages from his clients.

Shit, wasn't he supposed to call the one with the purple streaks in her hair last night...? An alcohol-blurred memory comes up in his mind, with cherry red lips and a short black dress.

What was her name?

The frustration swells but fades just as fast.

"Doesn't matter." He declares, beginning to whistle cheerfully.

Today, he feels, will be a good day. He can spend the morning with Psyche and Tsugaru, maybe, or just stay home and watch a movie.

_Maybe I can ask Hibiya -_

The Prince has been cropping up in his thoughts lately. Hell, when does he ever leave? Get out, he wants to say. Stay, he wants to say.

"Fuck you." He ends up saying, puts on a CD and it's one of _those_, the ones where you can't stop thinking about that one person.

Just like that, his mood plummets. He worries that he's being as clingy as fuck and that he's tripping over his heels too quickly for a boy with golden eyes and a gun. What a mess.

He sits up on the couch, knees up to his chest. This chase – it's difficult, but that's what made it thrilling. He couldn't give up so early in the game. Not when there's a chance he can win.

Delic stands and stretches, feeling his back pop.

Today can still be a good day.

* * *

Psyche Orihara dreams that he is lying in a pool of blood. It's cold and sticky and it won't get out of his coat later. He can run it up to Iza-chan, ask for some money, but he can't move…

The door clicks open and he jerks awake; a familiar man enters, arms laden with groceries.

"Tsu-chan!" Psyche screams, hysterical because thank God it's only Tsugaru, not a man with long black hair and a knife.

"Another nightmare?" Tsugaru asks quietly as Psyche slams into his arms. The bags fall to the floor and there's the sound of jars cracking.

"Make it stop… hold me and make it stop…" Psyche whimpers.

"Of course…" He begins to kiss his lover's forehead, his cheeks, the corner of his mouth, skims down to Psyche's neck. "Where are your headphones?"

"Left them in the bedroom."

"Why?"

"I didn't wanna get up. Can you carry me?"

Tsugaru easily lifts him, carries him on his shoulders to their room. The pink and white headphones are on the dresser; he picks them up, hands over to Psyche.

Psyche puts on 'their' song, sings along, voice high and clear. Tsugaru hums with him, still not sure of the words.

"Tsu-chan?"

"Mm?"

"I feel better now."

"Good."

"Come to bed with me." Psyche says slyly.

"But I just got home." Tsugaru teases. "You'll have to wait."

"No waiting!" Psyche whines, tiny hands already clutching at Tsugaru's kimono.

"Hold on, then. Let me get a drink and I'll come back." Tsugaru chuckles, drops a kiss on Psyche's head, and exits.

"But what if you don't…?"

* * *

He calls Shizuo on the way to work.

"I've met someone."

"And?"

"I don't know what to do." Delic confesses. "It was a spur-of-the-moment thing and now it's... I don't... He's not like the others..."

There's a pause, and then Shizuo speaks.

"Keep chasing him, and maybe he'll let you catch up someday."

"Eh? You speaking from experience? Wait, wait, it's you." Delic laughs lightly. "Let me set you up sometime!"

"I don't need you to!" Shizuo huffs, hanging up after adding a quiet _good luck._

The host stares at the phone in his hand, then snaps it shut. He thinks of a man with red eyes and sharp smile. "So Shizuo has someone too, hm?"

Perhaps he does, perhaps he doesn't, but Delic hopes he does. His cousin deserves some happiness for once, even if it was a batshit-insane informant up in Shinjuku.

Psyche runs out the club doors, jumping into his arms. "I saw you from inside!"

"Hi, Psyche." He chuckles.

"Hi!" Psyche says cheerfully. The kid was always grinning – it's a reassuring constant in his life, just like the sun and the stars. "Are you singing with me tonight?"

"Am I?" they slip inside, blink at the lights and the colors.

"Please!" Psyche says. He claps his hands together. "Please please please!"

"All right, tell me when you're on. There's Midori, she'll want me to talk to her." Delic replies, ruffling Psyche's hair. "Hey – why're you frowning?"

"You sounded kind of… I don't know. You don't seem as into being a host anymore!" Psyche's whispers weren't really whispers; he could still be heard across the room, but thankfully, other conversations muffled theirs.

"'m just tired." Delic's fingers twist in Psyche's hair and he kisses his best friend's forehead. "Don't worry."

With a quick nod and a half-smile, Psyche vanishes in the crowd and Midori slinks over.

"Haven't seen you in a while." He gives her a roguish grin.

"I can't stay away from my Delic for long, can I?"

His smile freezes. "Of course you couldn't."

This is their usual banter, the kind between host and client, it's not even special, so why is he thinking of Hibiya now? _Now_, of all times?

_(because they belong to each other)_

"So… what will it take for you to come home with me?" The woman asks bluntly, her hand on her chest.

Well. That wasn't in the schedule.

He backs away from her, still smiling. "Hey now -"

"Why not, you know? We've known each other for a while now… you're clearly interested in me."

_And you're clearly delusional. _

He can't lose a client, he can't lose a client, he can't punch a client in the face, he can't –

"That's not in our policy. Midori-chan, how bout I get you a drink? You're fond of the cocktails, aren't you? I'll be right back."

He leaves her – her mascara is already running, how unattractive – and grabs a bottle of something alcoholic and bitter, doesn't matter what it is exactly. He finds another drink for the crying woman, tells another host to take care of her.

He spends the rest of the night sweet-talking the girl with purple streaks until it's time for him to sing.

If he wasn't so out of it, he'd notice that Psyche sounds off tonight, almost like he was close to tears, but he doesn't and Psyche hurries home. Delic collapses off the stage and grabs for another drink.

He must've drunk about half of the alcohol in the club… wonder if Hibi-chan will think he has an addiction…

His liver's strong. He can take it. If he can sing drunk, he can walk back to his apartment drunk. Just a few more blocks until he's home –

The sky spins and he passes out.

* * *

Hibiya sits in his throne, crown crookedly placed on his head, and listens.

_We've been fighting 'em for weeks now, and then they decided to play dirty!_

_Yeah!_

_Let's kill them!_

_Hibiya-sama, Hibiya-sama, what should we do?_

He doesn't know. Why are they asking him? His eyelids feel heavy and Karisawa's lips are moving, saying_ Hibi-chan please don't, not now,_ but he can't stay awake for another moment.

* * *

When he wakes up, he's back in Delic's apartment and the host is asleep tin his lap. Erika Karisawa claps her hands, grinning. "Delic passed out and we found him! I thought you needed a break, so I brought you over!"

"Karisawa…" The lump is choking him, he won't be able to breathe –

"You know… we've waited for so long for someone to make you smile." Erika says gently. "You've led us well, and you still do. So you missed a fight, it's alright! We can get them back! Walker went to pick up more gasoline just now!"

They laugh quietly, a girlish giggle and a weary chuckle. But it's enough to wake Delic, who stretches and yawns.

"Back so soon?" He smirks, a bit groggily, and wraps his arms around Hibiya's neck.

"You passed out. You could've been robbed or mauled or killed, idiot." Hibiya slaps Delic's arms away.

"But Hibi-chan cares, Hibi-chan saved me!" Delic sings, and then winces. "Ouch, ouch, my head hurts. There's medicine in the kitchen, can you get it?" He manages to smile at Erika, charming as ever.

Erika bangs around in the kitchen – he's pretty sure he hears a plate break, what is the woman doing – and Delic's leaning in again, but his lips simply brush Hibiya's forehead. "Hibiya…"

"What?"

"How long are we going to keep playing?"

"It hasn't been so long, Delic." Hibiya states calmly.

"I feel like it has."

"Impatient, ne?" A smirk, a playful kiss to the tip of Delic's nose. He just can't help himself.

"Please tell me you'll be mine." Delic says in a rush.

Hibiya runs out of breath and words but he still has a grip on his thoughts

_(I want to wake up with you every morning)_

and there's a pause before he whispers, "Isn't this too soon?"

"I'll wait." Delic says immediately. "I'll wait as long as I have to, because damn, you're exactly what I've been looking for."

"And what exactly am I?" Hibiya gives a small laugh, low and bitter. "I'm just an escape. I'm a prize that'll grow boring soon enough."

"You're everything." Delic says softly, and Hibiya's met liars, tortured liars; Delic isn't one of them, but he will torture him too.

So he says _thank you_ and rests against Delic's chest. The silence is only broken by Erika's return.


	5. five

Delic hasn't been sleeping.

At first, Hibiya teases him about applying makeup to cover the bags under his eyes, but his host is starting to resemble a skeleton.

And now he isn't eating, Hibiya thinks with a frown. "Delic."

"Mm?"

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Uh, not really." Delic shrugs, pokes at the ootoro in front of him. "I'll eat this later, okay?"

"You need to eat, don't be stupid." Hibiya's hands twist in his lap. Something's wrong, and Delic isn't telling him.

Well. It's not like Delic _has_ to trust him, has to tell him things.

But he does, and whispers sweet things and lyrics in the night.

Maybe he's just imagining this. Bright people like Delic can have off days. Everything could be fine.

"'m not stupid." Delic replies, doesn't move as the phone rings. _Too tired,_ his expression says.

With a sigh, the Prince answers instead. "Hello?"

"Hi! Delic, how are you?" A musical voice chirps on the other end of the phone.

"Ah, this isn't Delic."

A pause. "Who is this?"

What does he say?

His lips part and he quietly says, "A friend."

Delic begins to eat. After three bites, he pushes the plate away and kisses Hibiya's cheeks, his forehead. _Stop_, Hibiya mouths, but Delic swings him up and carries him. They tangle together on the bed; Hibiya tries his best to swallow the lump in his throat as he adjusts the phone. "Who am I speaking to?"

"Delic's best friend!" The voice sings. "Psyche!"

"Ne, I've heard about you." Hibiya says. Delic's eyes always shine and his hands wave as he talks about his best friend. Undeniably, he is jealous of having someone so close - perhaps his person is Karisawa, but –

_(he wants to be Delic's everything)_

"I'm going to go." Psyche says. "Oh, tell Delic the boss says not to come in today. He needs to rest."

The call ends with a _click. _Psyche's disconnected, gone, and he wants to cry out for him to wait, please come back. Please let me be a part of Delic's life for a little longer.

"Hibi-chan, what's wrong?" Delic's looking at him questioningly.

_What's wrong is you_, Hibiya wants to shout. _Why are you asking me what's wrong?_

"I've to go soon." He says instead.

"You practically live here, just stay the night."

"It's not like you're here."

"I like coming home to you." Delic replies, making a path of soft kisses down Hibiya's neck.

The Prince flushes a dark red. He'll never get used to these, not even if they lasted forever. "Delic..."

"It sounds nice," The host says quietly, eyes dark, "when you say my name like that."

"Delic." He repeats, with a hint of a smile. "You're not supposed to go in today."

Something flashes across Delic's face and then it's gone, just as quickly. "So I can spend the night pampering my Chibiya, then?"

They laugh, even if it's a bit uneasily, and their lips brush together. It's easy to push worries to the back of their minds, drown them in sweetness.

"Let me take you out." Hibiya says suddenly. "There's this one place we had to go for a deal, but it was really nice and they rebuilt it, so let's go."

"Rebuilt?" The other man says, with a snicker.

"Yeah, we burnt in down."

"… And they'll let you back in?"

"Of course they will." Hibiya's smile is radiant then, because Delic doesn't care who he is and still treats him so well. It's surprisingly pleasant.

_How_, he wonders, _did someone become such a beautiful part of him in a few days?_

* * *

Once they step outside into the night air, the host's disposition seems to improve. Delic's looking up at the stars already, mouthing the names to himself. Hibiya watches, an unconscious, satisfied smile on his lips.

Delic glances over at Hibiya, grins. "Hey."

"Hey." Hibiya replies.

"How're the Hunters?" He asks.

"Fine, fine." Hibiya says with a weary smile. "No fights have broken out lately – it won't stay that way for long."

"Why not?"

"I plan on crushing the others once and for all." Hibiya locks his hands behind his head. "Ne, we can talk about that later."

Normally, he'd like to talk about it, but the air around them feels fragile and he doesn't want to break it. It's almost like the snowflakes drifting down around them. White is scattered in Delic's golden hair, making him look fairer than ever.

"But it's impressive." Delic chuckles. "Someone so tiny with so much power."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Hibiya twirls around so he can face Delic. "You seem to make things worth it."

_I hate being separated from you, but I'm a coward. I can't tell you how I feel, no matter how much I want to. This really is the worst, isn't it?_

"Good to know." Delic's smile is like a sunburst against the night sky. He tips his head back, looks up at the sky. "I'm glad I can make you happy."

Embarrassed, Hibiya moves ahead, only for Delic to catch his hand and hum contentedly. Hibiya's cheeks turn a faint shade of pink as their fingers intertwine.

_So I make things worth it, huh?_ Delic thinks. _You should already know I feel the same about you._

His expression softens as he looks at the other man, but Hibiya's not looking at him. His eyes follow the people – women in short black dresses and men hobbling with canes. Children are laughing and catching the snow in their hands, excitedly running to their mothers.

There's something there in Hibiya's gaze, and he wants to capture it and make it his own. He tugs on his prince's hand, pulling him in and kissing him. Holding Hibiya against his chest, he feels... is there a word for this? He would say _love,_ but this person deserves something so much more. He deserves a forever filled with blue skies and soft kisses that fall like rain.

"Hey," Hibiya breathes against his lips.

"Hey." He says gently.

_Let's paint ourselves into the constellations_.

* * *

Married. He'd be married soon.

Marriage means being together forever, doesn't it? Tsu-chan wouldn't leave him. Even if Tsu-chan gets bored of him, he's a man of honor, and he'd honor their marriage.

Or he'd vanish mysteriously in the night and leave Psyche in tears.

No, no!

Psyche shakes his head. Tsugaru would never do something so cruel! Tsugaru loves him.

Well. Everyone loves him, and then they flutter away like scraps of paper in the wind.

"Psyche?" Tsugaru comes and sits next to him. "You -"

"Have that funny look on my face? Sorry!" The apology bursts out like a bullet. Tsugaru's looking at him steadily, gently.

"Don't be."

"Don't boss me around." Psyche says petulantly.

Tsugaru frowns, puts his pipe between his lips.

Psyche closes his eyes. He wants to talk to Delic, but Delic has enough on his hands. He doesn't need Psyche's problems. And what silly problems they are, anyway.

"Why don't you step out, get some fresh air?" Tsugaru says quietly. "Just a suggestion."

And so he does, runs out before his heart bursts.

He thinks about Tsugaru, about Delic, about old lovers and how there will be no more new lovers.

Ah. Is that Delic?

... He's never seen such a look on his friend's face before.

He's so... happy, almost like brightness is spilling out. And there's Hibiya in his arms. Hibiya is slight, looks more like a child than anything. Delic's white jacket is around his shoulders, yet it only makes him look smaller.

Seeing a friend happy should make him happy too, right?

So why doesn't it?

He returns home at midnight, and finds Tsugaru reading a novel in their bedroom.

Silently, he presses a chaste kiss to the man's forehead - a silent plea for forgiveness.

And of course, he is welcomed back with open arms.

_This is alright,_ Psyche thinks. _This is home. I'm safe here. _

"Psyche..." Tsugaru murmurs, his kisses drifting down the musician's neck.

"Mhm?"

"I'd never leave you."

"I know." He whispers. "But that doesn't stop me from being afraid."

"Do you remember what I said when I proposed?" Tsugaru says softly.

This brings a smile to his face. "Yes, yes, of course I do, Tsu-chan!"

Tsugary moves over, pulls Psyche into the bed. "Do you think you'll sleep well tonight?"

"Tsu-chan always gives me the sweetest dreams." Psyche says, his lips quirking up. "Good night!"

"Good night."

_Ever since I met you, everything is brighter. The sky. The stars. Just... everything. You've changed it all. I fell in love with your smile the first time I saw it, and then I fell in love with your voice. _

_And then you came over and spoke to me, and I fell in love with all of you. And I still fall a little more very day. _

_Psyche, will you marry me? Will you let me stay by your side always?_

* * *

Delic's apartment has definitely become home, Hibiya reflects. There's a brief stab of guilt as he thinks of his Hunters - maybe he can have two homes?

He turns, gives a gasp to see Delic's magenta eyes wide open. "I thought you were sleeping!"

"'m not, I like watching you more."

"... Creepy."

"You're beautiful, Hibi-chan, don't you know?" Delic adjusts so Hibiya can curl in closer.

"Mm, you're so warm. It was so cold out."

"Didn't I keep you warm out there?"

"Ah, you did."

Once more their limbs are tangled together, and the host begins to sing quietly.

Hibiya closes his eyes. "Delic..."

"Hm?"

"You're much more beautiful than I am."

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know - perhaps the same reason you say I'm beautiful?"

"I -" Delic's voice dies in his throat.

_I love you._

It is a simple thought, absolutely certain in itself, but it cracks and splinters his ribs and his heart is aching.

"Maybe, yeah." He says with a forced smile, leans over to the nightstand and flicks on the lamp. "Are you sleepy?"

_Are you in love? Are you mine? Are you mine for tonight or always?_

"Somewhat. You?"

"I can stay awake for a while longer. Tell me what you want me to do to you." Delic's grin turns mischievous, hands slipping down to Hibiya's hips.

The golden eyes regarding him are oddly serious; he whispers _worship me_ and Delic crashes their lips together, and thinks

_(this is love)_

that he is nothing but Hibiya's.

* * *

_a/n: reviews motivate me to write faster, please, please, please tell me what you think._


End file.
